Where You Least Expect It
by LaneWolf
Summary: Another idea for how I'd have handled the series ending. Joey needs Pacey's help, but he's understandably hesitant.


A/N: Someone said they hoped I'd write more P/J stuff when they reviewed SunriseSunset, so I thought I'd try my hand at one more despite saying S/S would be my first and last. This story will take place six years after the Season six finale. We'll all pretend the Series finale never happened ;-)

Where You Least Expect It

Chapter One: Southern Charm

He twisted the sheets as he twitched beneath them. Suddenly awake, he sat bolt upright. "Joey." The whispered name passed him lips like a prayer. He swung his feet to the floor, shook his head and pushed up out of the huge bed. He pushed open the french doors leading tot he second floor terrace and sighed. He'd had the same dream three nights in a row. He rolled his neck. Dreaming of Joey didn't bother him—he dreamt of her often, but these dreams were vivid-- and horrible. The purple bruis on her face lingered in his head far longer than he was comfortable with. The marks on her arms hinted at something deceptively sinister. He sighed again tipping his head up to look at the stars. He breathed in the heavy scent of magnolia and smiled at the brightly colored sign above _Still Waters._ Even at 3 am on a Tuesday, the club still rocked, but that had always been the nature of New Orleans. Pacey Witter enjoyed the sights and sounds of young life. With one more look up to the stars he, wondered what the love of his young life was doing now.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Joey Potter Young stared at the cold plate of roast duck before her and grimaced. _ Late, _ she thought. _If I was ever late like this—oh the price I'd pay._ She thought absently rubbing at the tender places on her upper arms. She pushed away from the table and gathered the plates. Putting them in the dishwasher, she sighed. After and quick walk through of the house she went to sit outside on the porch. Moving to Savannah with Partick had been a mistake. His overbearing father and senior partenar of the Young and Associates Law, was suddenly pressuring him to work all hours—leaving his wife of three years and fourteen month old daughter to wait on him. Joey thought back several days and nearly gasped. It had actually been four solid days since Patrick had even seen Emily. With a heavy sigh she climbed the stares of her families amazing plantation home. While houses like the Young's weren't rare in the south one in such time décor and authetically maintained was rare. With a smile she tiptoed into her little girl's room and smiled at the soft waves of barely colored hair. Brething evenly with a soft snore Emily Lillian Young slept soundly as her mother planted a sweet kiss on the girl's head. Joey headed to her room when a picture of her wedding caught her eye. Her friends. She thought with a sad smile. Jen was gone now, her baby girl living with Jack and Doug. The illness hadn't been sudden only her knwledge of it. She shook her head and omved her gaze to Dawson. He'd introduced her to Patrick. Patrick had been doing some kind of legal internship for the studio and the tow hit it off imediately. Dawson was still single—or least he was sixmonths ago. Joey remeinded herself. She looked from one face tot he next remembering all the good times with a sad smile. Then she noted the one face not present. "Pace." She whispered nearly in audible. She continued to her room and opened the tiney hidden pannel of her mother's old jewelry box. Inside were the things she secretly treasured. Emily's lock of baby hair and hospital bracelet. She pulled out the one thing she'd always kept but never really understood. It was the RSVP cards she'd sent out three years ago with her wedding invitations. Pacey's had come back saying that he couldn't come. She remembered looking at it and wondering why he would do something like that to her. She remembered turning the card over hoping for some explanation. On the back, in Pacey's unique, tiny print, it read. I just can't, Jo. Forgive me." Tears stood in her eyes as she thought of it and Pacey for the thousandth time that day. She looked up quickly as she heard the front door open and close quietly. She stuffed the card back in it's hiding place and quickly changed for bed. When Patrick came up fifteen minutes later he though she was asleep.

  
  



End file.
